South Park at Disney World
by Blade5
Summary: The gang take a trip to Disney World for the summer- South Park style! R&R please Chapter 3 is up! Rated for language and some sexual humor. I raised it from pg13 - R for the use of the "f" word in the latest chapter
1. Chapter One: Seatbelt Problems

South Park at Disney World Chapter One: Seatbelt Prblems  
  
Mr. Garrison, Chef, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman stood in the South Park Airport baggage check line. Kyle and the other kids had grins from ear to ear. "Dude, this is goin' to be kick ass!" Cartman exclaimed happily. Kyle smiled back saying, "Yeah, I can't believe our parents let us go on a trip to Disney World without them." "Well," Stan said, "if it weren't for Chef and Mr. Garrison, they wouldn't even let us. Uh. except for Kenny." Kenny frowned as Cartman laughed, saying, "Heh heh. Yeah, Kenny's mom and dad don't give a shit about him. Heh heh." Kenny nailed Cartman in the face with his brown paper bag he used for a suitcase. Cartman cried out as he fell, "Ah! Son of a bitch!" "Hah hah," Kyle said, " Kenny knocked your fat ass down!" " How many times I gotta tell you hippies? Ah am not fat! I'm charmingly chunky!" he said as he pulled himself up from the ground.  
  
Chef, Kenny, and Mr. Garrison sat in one row, while Cartman, Stan, and Kyle sat in a row behind them. "I hope this plane is strong enough to take off with Cartman's fat ass," Kyle said. Cartman began swearing at Kyle under his breath. As a flight attendant walked by, she noticed Kenny's seatbelt was unhooked. "Here, let me help you with that." She leaned over and her breasts went into Kenny's face. Kenny grinned. "Mmm." The flight attendant started to walk away as Kenny's seatbelt "fell off." She goes back. "Here, let me help you with that." Again it "fell off." "Here, let me help you with that." She finally walked away and Kenny laughed hysterically. Chef looked amazed. "Kid, you gotta show me how you do that!" Mr. Garrison had his unhooked also. "Here, let me help you with that" "No!" he cried out. " I mean, there aren't any male attendants who can do it?" The attendant shook her head no. "Oh," he said, "then I'll just do it myself." Cartman had watched Kenny and cheerfully unhooked his seatbelt. "Here, let me help you," said the flight attendant. Cartman smiled, saying, "Well, hi there pretty lady. Ah seem to have a problem with mah seatbelt." She said, "Oh if that is the case Yolanda here can help you." "Who is Yolanda?" he asked. "She's right behind you." He looked back to see a fat, old, hairy woman with a giant mole on her face. "Oh. mah. God."  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2. Please tell me how it is so far. If I get enough reviews I'll do 4 more chapters by Dec. 2nd. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter Two: Alien Attack

South Park at Disney World Chapter Two: Alien Attack!  
  
They had finally made it to Disney World and had come to the Magic Kingdom park for the first day. Chef had taken Kenny and Stan to one side of the park, while Mr. Garrison took Cartman and Kyle to another side. Mr. Garrison and the two walked through Tomorrow Land. Cartman had a goofy smile on his face as he passed Alien Encounter. "Let's go on that ride!" Mr. Garrison looked over and said, "That looks a little to scary for you, Cartman. Cartman was outraged. "Eh! You get your faggoty gay homosexual ass over there right now!" Mr. Garrison's eyes widened. "Why you little fat ass! He's just a little bastard isn't he Mr. Hat?" He made Mr. Hat reply, "Yeah, Mr. Garrison! He's like that guy who invented the moon and conquered Australian aborigines in the War of 1812: Elvis Presley." They walked over to the ride. They were at the very end of the line. Mr. Garrison frowned. "Well kids you just stay here and ride this ride, while I go over to Space Mountain." Cartman and Kyle smiled. They couldn't believe that Mr. Garrison would let them ride it alone.  
  
They were inside now and strapped down into their seats. The TV in the corner showed the alien eating people and suddenly he appeared in the tube in the middle of the room. Cartman shrieked like a girl as the glass tube broke and the fake alien "escaped." "Please don't eat me Mr. Alien! You wouldn't want to because Ah'm all fat! Eat Kyle!" Suddenly the alien's "breath" (air flowing from the headrest of his seat) came from behind him. It was too much for Cartman. He slid out of his seat and ran out the exit before the ride was over, screaming for his mommy. 


	3. Chapter Three: Splash Mountain

South Park at Disney World  
  
Chapter Three: Splash Mountain  
  
Kyle had come out in search for Cartman, but couldn't find him. He wondered around long enough to find Stan, Kenny and Chef. "Kyle, what the hell are you doing here?" Chef asked. Kyle told him about Cartman and Mr. Garrison. "Well then," Chef said," I guess we'll have to go find little Cartman."  
  
"Stupid fat ass." Kyle said.  
  
They started to walk away, as a voice spoke up from behind them, saying, "Hi Stan!" The boys turned to see Wendy Testeburger. "What are you guys doing here?" Along with her was Bebe.  
  
"Summer vacation, duh," Kyle replied. "But Cartman had to go off and ruin it for us. Stupid fat ass" he repeated.  
  
"Well," Wendy suggested, "we could try Splash Mountain. You can see the whole park from up there."  
  
Chef said, "Good idea, let's go!"  
  
They made it to Splash Mountain. "Dude, it's fuckin' hot out here," Kyle said. Stan replied, "Yeah, I know." Chef looked over at the kids, saying, "Here, kids, let me sing you one of Walt Disney's classic songs to cheer you up."  
  
"Yeah, baby, they call you Snow White,  
  
But I'll lay you on down tonight.  
  
About them seven dwarves- I don't give two shits,  
  
But you're gonna love it tonight when I massage your ti-"  
  
"Chef!" Kyle said.  
  
"O-Oh huh?"  
  
"The lines moving."  
  
"Oh, let's hurry up children."  
  
They had finally made it to the front, at the loading area. Wendy smiled, romantically at Stan, saying, "Me and you can sit together and hold hands through the ride." Naturally, Stan puked. "Gross!"  
  
They all got in their seats, finally and rode on. They went by all the Brer Rabbit stuff and to the final, long hill. The boat began to descend extremely fast. "Wow! You really can see the whole park from up here! Okay, Kenny, watch out for the-" Stan said, but was cut off by Kenny falling from his seat and going into the briar patch, impaled by several, large plastic thorns.  
  
"Oh my God! They've killed Kenny!"  
  
"You bastards!"  
  
They made it off the ride, with still no sign of Cartman. Kyle was angry. "Well this is just fucking great! We're hundreds of mile away from home, and those Disney fucks have killed Kenny! Cartman's run off and we don't know where Chef is anymore, or Mr. Garrison!"  
  
"Where do you suggest we go next?" Wendy asked. "I guess we go to the next park," Kyle replied. "MGM Studios!"  
  
He started to turn and walk away, just ass Bebe said, "Oooshake that ass, baby!" 


End file.
